Star Chart
Star Chart is the second ending of Hataraku Mao-sama! anime that only appeared in Episode 5. It's one of the two ending that only appeared once unlike Moon Flower. Also preformed by Nano Ripe. Lyrics TV Size Kanji = 夜が明ける前にもっともっと聴かせて 揺れる街から抜け出そう　手のひらサイズの空を手に 奏でる調べは今ぼくだけの子守唄 消えないようにぼくは願う　消えないよってきみは笑う 確かめたくて伸ばした手が報われた　そのままで 夜が明ける前に少しでも遠くまで行けたら 夢が覚める前にもっともっと聴かせて |-| Romaji = yoru ga akeru mae ni motto motto kikasete yureru machi kara nukedasou te no hira SAIZU no sora wo te ni kanaderu shirabe wa ima boku dake no komoriuta kienai you ni boku wa negau kienai yo tte kimi wa warau tashikametakute nobashita te ga mukuwareta sono mama de yoru ga akeru mae ni sukoshi demo tooku made iketara yume ga sameru mae ni motto motto kikasete |-| English = Before the night turns to dawn, let me hear more, even more. Let's get out of the shaking city, taking the palm-sized sky in hand. Right now, the melody you play is a lullaby just for me. I wish for you to not disappear; you laugh and say you won't disappear. The hand I extended to make sure received its response - now, staying that way... If we can get even a little further before the night turns to dawn, Before we wake up from the dream, let me hear more, even more. Full version Kanji = 夜が明ける前にもっともっと聴かせて 揺れる街から抜け出そう　手のひらサイズの空を手に 奏でる調べは今ぼくだけの子守唄 消えないようにぼくは願う　消えないよってきみは笑う 確かめたくて伸ばした手が報われた　そのままで 夜が明ける前に少しでも遠くまで行けたら 夢が覚める前にもっともっと聴かせて 名前のないこのココロに名前をつけてくれた人 星のないこの空からヒカリをくれた人 なにか足りなくてなにが足りなくてぼくは一体だれだろう 星が回るとぼくも回るから変わり続けてゆくのだろう 消えないようにぼくは願う　消えないようにきみと祈る それさえもほら消えそうで伸ばした手は 消えてしまうと知るぼくは　消えてしまうと知るきみと 知らないフリしたウソツキだ　東を背に逃げ出そう 早く夜が明ける前に少しでも遠くまで行けたら 夢が覚める前にもっともっと 泣いてしまうと思ったんだ　打ち明け話のヒミツに きみの描くウタをずっとずっと聴かせて 聴かせてよ |-| Romaji = yoru ga akeru mae ni motto motto kikasete yureru machi kara nukedasou te no hira SAIZU no sora wo te ni kanaderu shirabe wa ima boku dake no komoriuta kienai you ni boku wa negau kienai yo tte kimi wa warau tashikametakute nobashita te ga mukuwareta sono mama de yoru ga akeru mae ni sukoshi demo tooku made iketara yume ga sameru mae ni motto motto kikasete namae no nai kono KOKORO ni namae wo tsukete kureta hito hoshi no nai kono sora kara HIKARI wo kureta hito nanika tarinakute nani ga tarinakute boku wa ittai dare darou hoshi ga mawaru to boku mo mawaru kara kawaritsudzukete yuku no darou kienai you ni boku wa negau kienai you ni kimi to inoru sore sae mo hora kiesou de nobashita te wa kiete shimau to shiru boku wa kiete shimau to shiru kimi to shiranai FURI shita USOTSUKI da higashi wo se ni nigedasou hayaku yoru ga akeru mae ni sukoshi demo tooku made iketara yume ga sameru mae ni motto motto naite shimau to omotta nda uchiakebanashi no himitsu ni kimi no egaku UTA wo zutto zutto kikasete kikasete yo |-| English = Before the night turns to dawn, let me hear more, even more. Let's get out of the shaking city, taking the palm-sized sky in hand. Right now, the melody you play is a lullaby just for me. I wish for you to not disappear; you laugh and say you won't disappear. The hand I extended to make sure received its response - now, staying that way... If we can get even a little further before the night turns to dawn, Before we wake up from the dream, let me hear more, even more. The one who took this nameless heart and put a name on it. The one who took this starless sky and gave it light... Something is missing, what's missing, who in the world am I, really? When the stars turn, I turn with them, so I wonder, will I continue to change? I wish for you to not disappear; you pray that you won't disappear. And even that, look, that extended hand seems like it's about to disappear... I learn that you'll disappear, and you learn that you'll disappear; Pretending not to know, we're liars. Let's run away with the east at our back. Quickly, if we can get even a little further before the night turns to dawn, Before we wake up from the dream, more, even more... I thought I would cry at the secret that was confessed. Let me hear the song you paint, forever and ever. Let me hear it. Category:Ending Category:Song